The Coyote Buys a Jet
by PokerGuy
Summary: Typical hijinks involving the Coyote, Roadrunner, and a jet plane.


**A/N This is just a typical Roadrunner episode, so don't look for anything special. I rated it K+ for the things that happen to the coyote, but something tells me that children under 9 watch the show.**

1.

The coyote dropped a letter in the mailbox, then was immediately crushed by a large crate falling on him. He crawled out from underneath and used a crowbar to open the crate and reveal a small jet aircraft.

He then climbed in and pressed the large red "START" button. The plane started with a satisfying hum, then took off like a rocket. The coyote soon learned to control it. He then looked down and saw his prey running along a road.

He put the plane in a dive, then pulled into level flight above and behind the Roadrunner. He leaned out of the cockpit ready with bib, knife and fork, and prepared to have his long awaited meal. The Roadrunner ran into a tunnel, and pieces of jet and coyote flew in all directions when the plane hit the tunnel's arch.

2.

The coyote finished the last of his repairs, then climbed into the cockpit and pressed start. As he reached an altitude high enough to look for the Roadrunner, the engine coughed and quit. He repeatedly pressed the start button with no results. As he approached the ground he pressed the "EJECT" button. The plane rolled over before ejecting so that he slammed into the ground. A sign reading "Ouch" appeared out of the resulting crater as the plane righted itself, the engine started and it flew off to a safe landing.

3.

He pressed start but nothing happened with repeated attempts. He got out and walked around the plane trying to figure out what was wrong. As he walked in front of the engine, it started and pulled him in. The plane jumped around for several moments, then spit him out the rear covered with soot.

4.

He dropped another letter in the mailbox, and was crushed by a moderately sized falling crate. He opened it after reading the label "ONE (1) laser guided smart bomb, guaranteed to hit every time!" He mounted it underneath the plane, then took off in search of his prey.

When he spotted the Roadrunner, he lined up the bombsight and pressed the "DROP" button repeatedly with no results. After giving up and landing, he looked underneath the plane to see why the bomb had not dropped. It fell from its mounting and went off as it hit the ground.

5.

After completing the last of the repairs needed, he prepared to climb in the cockpit. As he did so, the Roadrunner came up behind him, stopped, and said "Beep Beep!" He was startled into leaping into the cockpit, where he accidentally hit the eject button. He was tossed high into the air, then fell. Immediately after hitting the ground, the parachute opened and covered him.

6.

He held an umbrella over his head as he dropped a letter in the mailbox. A truck immediately ran him over, and a crate labeled "ONE (1) high powered precision laser, aircraft mountable" was dropped on him from the back of the truck.

Later he spotted his prey as he flew along. He aimed the laser sight and fired. As he did so, the Roadrunner held up a mirror and reflected the laser beam back to the plane, which broke into several pieces and fell, with the coyote going down with it when the eject button failed to work. He ended up sliding underneath an overhanging rock. The Roadrunner came up behind him, stopped, and beeped. The coyote was startled into jumping up into the overhanging rock, which then broke off and crushed him. The Roadrunner ran off.

7.

The plane was looking somewhat the worse for wear by now with patches all over the place, but he put it back together. Later he flew along and spotted his prey. He paid more attention, and was low enough to enter the tunnel the Roadrunner ran into instead of flying into the arch. Then he noticed the single headlight approaching from the opposite direction.

The remains of plane and coyote sported a sign saying "Ouch" as the train exited the tunnel with them plastered to the front of the locomotive.

_The End_

**I know the coyote had a propeller plane once, and another time he mounted bicycle handlebars to a jet engine and flew around on that, but I'm disappointed that he never had an actual jet plane.**


End file.
